Holiday light fixture increases the festivity of holidays and its illumination is generally controlled by controller.
Chinese utility model of publication No. CN20128409 discloses a light control box for controlling the status of LED lighting chains, comprising front cover, rear cover and printed circuit board placed between the front and rear covers. The rear cover is provided with a space for holding batteries and a battery cover for blocking the batteries. The front cover is provided with a plurality of button holes in which buttons are placed. When a button is pressed, the PCB circuit is triggered to switch over the status of LED lighting chains. Using this utility model, light control is very convenient. However, the quantity of lighting chains connected to the controller is limited and batteries need to be changed frequently.
Chinese utility model of publication No. CN2694698 discloses an intelligent electronic controller for light fixture, comprising power circuit, control circuit and output circuit, wherein said control circuit includes a main control chip, main control chip power supply circuit comprising capacitor and resistor, and crystal oscillating circuit comprising capacitor and crystal oscillator or RC oscillating circuit comprising capacitor and resistor, all electrically connected to the main control chip. Since in this utility model, main control chip is used as core control element of control circuit, different programs are inputted to realize different functions, so that operating mode of light fixture can be set discretionally, greatly satisfying market demand and higher appreciation demand of clients to light products. The regulating circuit electrically connected to the main control chip can enable functional selection or regulation of bulb flashing speed and thus realize multifunctional switching of bulbs. However, this electronic light controller is connected to the grid via power supply circuit, which needs complicated circuit structure and might have adverse effect on the grid due to frequent starting of bulbs.